Poison Ivy/Gallery
Poison Ivy Comics File:PI1.JPG|Poison Ivy's first appearance in Batman #181. Art by Carmine Infantino.p File:poisonivy original. Jpg|Poison Ivy's first appearance in Batman #181. Art by Carmine Infantino. File:PoisonIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Gotham Knights . Art by Brian Bolland. File:Poison_Ivy_-_Green_Skin_001.jpg|Poison Ivy in the Hush storyline. Art by Jim Lee. File:PoisonIvy 01.jpg File:Poisonivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Shadow of the Bat Annual. Art by Stefano Raffaele. File:Gotham Girls 2-C01.JPG|Poison Ivy on the cover of Gotham Girls #2. Art by Shane Glines. File:LongHalloween-Chap06-011.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Long Halloween. Art by Tim Sale. File:PoisonIvyElf.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman & Demon: A Tragedy (Elseworlds). Art by Jim Murray. File:Batman Strikes Poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in The Batman Strikes. Art by Christopher Jones. File:PoisonCastShadows.jpg|Poison Ivy in Cast Shadows. Art by John Van Fleet File:Poison Ivy Jokers.jpg|Poison Ivy in Joker's Asylum. Art by Gulliem March. File:PoisonChronicles.JPG|Poison Ivy in Batman: Chronicles. Art by Cully Hamner and Robert Campanella. File:PoisonSirens.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham City Sirens. Art by Gulliem March. File:Shadow Of The Bat poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Shadow of the Bat. Art by Dave Taylor. File:PoisonGothamGirls.JPG|Poison Ivy in Gotham Girls. Art by Jennifer Graves. File:Poison Ivy Gotham Knights.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Knights. Art by Al Barrionuevo. File:Poison Ivy Detective Comics Annual.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics Annual. Art by Dustin Nguyen. File:Batman 80-Page Giant Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in 2010's 80-Page Giant. Art by Chris Samnee. File:The Batman of Arkham Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Batman of Arkham (Elseworlds). Art by Enrique Quique Alcatena. File:Battle for the cowl-the underground Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Battle For The Cowl - The Underground. Art by Pablo Raimondi. File:Batman-Green Arrow The Poison Tomorrow.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman & Green Arrow-Poison Tomorrow. Art by Michael Netzer. File:Poison Ivy Hush.jpg|Poison Ivy in the Hush storyline. Art by Jim Lee. File:Batman & Robin Adventures Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin Adventures. Art by Bo Hampton. File:The Widening Gyre Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Widening Gyre. Art by Walt Flanagan. File:Gotham Central poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Central. Art by Steve Lieber. File:GothamAdventuresIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Adventures. Art by Tim Levins. File:Solo6Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Solo. Art by Jordi Bernet. File:DetComIvy845.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Dustin Nguyen. File:Detective589poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics.Art by Dean Naspiel. File:Showcase94Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Showcase #94. Art by Tim Sale. File:Solomon Grundy & Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Solomon Grundy. Art by Scott Kolins. File:Harley and IVY.jpg|Poison Ivy in Harley & Ivy - Love on the Lam. Art by Joe Chiodo. File:Catwoman83Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Catwoman Volume 3. Art by Fabrizio Fiorentino, Ibraim Roberson, Marcos Marz and Luciana Del Negro. File:LegendsOfThtDarkKnightPoison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Legends of the Dark Knight. Art by P. Craig Russell. File:PoisonIvyFile.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Gene Colan and Bob Smith. File:DetectiveComics534poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Gene Colan and Alf. Alcala File:Dc751p04.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Shawn Martinbrough. File:Detective Comics 693.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by James Hodgkins and Staz Johnson. File:Detective Comics 799.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Tommy Castillo. File:Harley Quinn Ivy.JPG|Poison Ivy in Harley Quinn. Art by Terry Dodson. File:Batman-Harley and IVY.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: Harley and Ivy. Art by Bruce Timm. File:Detective Comics -823.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Joe Benitez. File:Batman651poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman. Art by Don Kramer. File:Batman 495Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman. Art by Jim Aparo. File:Gotham City Sirens 06.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Gotham City Sirens. Art by Guillem March. File:Batgirl Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy on Batgirl Vol 1. Art by Rick Leonardi. File:Batman poison ivy Godess.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman:Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Batman poison ivy Normal.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman:Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Batman poison ivy Cover.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman:Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Batman poison ivy Allucination.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Poison-Underworld Unleashed.jpg|Poison Ivy in Underworld Unleashed. Art by Howard Porter. File:Tsr 11 07.jpg|Poison Ivy in Tangent - Superman's Reign. Art by Carlos Magno. File:Batman Nosferatu Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: Nosferatu. Art by Ted McKeever. File:Batgirl Poison Cover.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Batgirl Vol 1. Art by James Jean. File:BlackOrchidPoison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Black Orchid Vol 1. Art by Dave McKean. File:Gotham Knights 55 Pi.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Knights. Art by Francis Portela. File:Poison JLA.JPG|Poison Ivy in JLA. Art by Joe Benitez. File:Secret Files Of Batman Villains Poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in Batman Villains Secret Files & Origins. Art by Brian Bolland. File:Secret Files Of Batman Villains Ivy.JPG|Poison Ivy in Batman Villains Secret Files & Origins. Art by Mark Buckingham. File:JLA Justice Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in JLA: Justice. Art by Alex Ross. File:Ivy Batman Holiday Special.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman Adventures Holiday Special. Art by Bruce Timm. File:Poison Ivy The Doom.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman - The Doom That Came To Gotham (Elseworlds). Art by Mike Mignola. File:The Creeper Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Creeper. Art by Shawn Martinbrough. File:Justice Leagues Ivy.JPG|Poison Ivy in Justice League of Arkham. Art by Koi Turnbull. File:Justice Leagues Poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in Justice League of Arkham. Art by Koi Turnbull. File:image03.jpg File:profile-poisonivy.jpg|by Kenneth Rocafort File:Poison_Ivy_Created_Equal_02.jpg|Poison Ivy in JLA: Created Equal. Art by Kevin Maguire. File:415800-PoisonIvy_01.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman. Art by Don Kramer. File:415801-PoisonIvy_02.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman. Art by Don Kramer. File:737416-poison_ivy.jpg File:805048-poisonivy.jpg File:1070669-gotham_sirens_08_new_cover_faceleaves.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Gotham City Sirens. Art by Guillem March. File:1260709-ivy2.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham City Sirens. Art by Guillem March. File:1200781-gotham_city_sirens_9_2010.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham City Sirens. Art by Guillem March. File:1273056-poison_ivy.jpg File:1351364-sb_r_ivy_winning.png File:1468289-i_evening_wear.png|Poison Ivy in Bruce Wayne - The Road Home: Catwoman. Art by Peter Nguyen. File:1514495-sbv2_cv2_var_r1.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Superboy. Art by Guillem March. File:1682022-growing_a_new_outfit.jpg|Poison Ivy in Harley Quinn. Art by Terry Dodson. File:1682026-wotta_night.jpg|Poison Ivy in Harley Quinn. Art by Terry Dodson. File:Poison_Ivy_0003.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Joker's Asylum. Art by Gulliem March. File:Poison_Ivy_0009.jpg File:Poison_Ivy_0012.jpg File:Poison_Ivy_0018.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Knights. Art by Roger Robinson. File:Poison_Ivy_0019.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Joe Benitez. File:Poison_Ivy_0020.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Gotham City Sirens. Art by Guillem March. File:ivy1.jpg|Poison Ivy in Countdown. Art by Stephane Roux. File:ivy2.jpg|Poison Ivy in Countdown. Art by Stephane Roux. File:Ivy1.png File:Ivy2.png File:2037699-poison_ivy_bop_04_large.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Birds of Prey. Art by David Finch. File:2050105-ivy_birdsofprey2.jpg|Poison Ivy in Birds of Prey. Art by Jesus Saiz. File:Birds of Prey Vol 3-6 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Birds of Prey. Art by Jesus Saiz. File:8847736-12475.jpg File:Birds of Prey Vol 3-11 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Birds of Prey. Art by Stanley Lau. File:Birds of Prey Vol 3-12 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Birds of Prey. Art by Stanley Lau. File:Poison Ivy new 52.jpg|Poison Ivy as she appears in the DCnU. File:IvyBats0.jpg|''Detective Comics . Art by Aaron Lopresti File:IvyBats.jpg|''Detective Comics ''. Art by Aaron Lopresti File:Detective Comics Vol 2-14 Cover-1 Teaser.jpg|Poison Ivy and Batman in ''Detective Comics. Art by Jason Fabok. File:Poison Ivy and Batman.jpg|Poison Ivy and Batman in Detective Comics. Art by Jason Fabok. File:Poison Ivy and Batman 2.jpg File:Poison_Ivy_and_Batman_Prime_Earth_0004.jpg File:Poison_ivy_fireworks.jpg|''Detective Comics''. Art by Jason Fabok. Catwoman's_Bridal_Party_variant_cover_-50.jpg|Catwoman’s Bridal Party, Lois, Pamela, Harley & Holly File:Pam_chatting_with_babs.jpg|Batgirl and the Birds of Prey. Art by Roge Antonio File:Isley2.jpg File:Madhatter.jpg|Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy cover art by Mikel Janin Animated File:BTASPisonIvy.jpg|''Batman: The Animated Series'' File:Harley&Ivy's new friend 01.jpg|''Static Shock'' File:Poison Ivy JL 01.jpg|''Justice League'' File:PoisonIvyTB.jpg|''The Batman'' Poison Ivy in Brave and the Bold.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Poison_Ivy.png|Young Justice Poison_Ivy_Hush.png|''Batman: Hush'' Poison_Ivy_Superman_Hush.png Live Action Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman).jpg|Uma Thurman as Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin ivyrevealed.JPG vlcsnap-2011-09-20-17h53m19s199.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-20-17h52m27s199.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-20-17h53m30s54.png PoisonIvy_season_3_Gotham.jpg|Season Three of Gotham Promotional photo of Maggie Geha as Poison Ivy B1.png|Peyton List as Poison Ivy in Gotham Ivy_Bruce_Gotham.png|Ivy and Bruce Wayne in Gotham Ivy_Pepper_Poison_Ivy.png Video Games File:Poison Ivy AA.PNG|''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' File:Poisonarkham2.jpg|''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' File:PoisonIvyLego.jpg|''Lego Batman: The Video Game.'' File:Poison-Ivy-Batman-Arkham-City-590x411.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: Arkham City DCUO PoisonIvy.jpg|DC Universe Online ArkhamKnightPoisonIvy.jpg|''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Category:Gallery